


The Northern Prophecy

by AL_Cober0208



Series: The Future Realm [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Other, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL_Cober0208/pseuds/AL_Cober0208
Summary: It is a gift or a curse? To know that your expectations will come true.What prophecy from the North will reveal to the Lord of the Western Lands? It is be good to leave your heart desires and be what the prophecy told or create a future with the one he truly cares.It doesn't matter what it takes, because the Northern  Invaders wanted a different "future".





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dear friend Casie :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dear+friend+Casie+%3A%29).

> As we begin, I do not own Inuyasha and other related characters.  
Hail to the author Rumiko Takahashi for bringing us this wonderful story.

A warm spring breeze blowing a few silver hairs. Sitting under a tree, relaxed waiting for someone.

  
The little grumpy demon, muttering death should be given to the ones make his Lord wait. A sharp and threatening glance, quiet the little demon. Bowing for his salvation, he took a few steps without turning his back to his Lord.

  
He lift his head a little high and cannot believe what he saw coming. A young miko smiling to him, as she comes near. The young woman made a small laugh to see the reaction of the little demon.

  
The Lord of the Western Lands, knew the young miko was not a threat and yet he rise up. The two headed dragon immediately identify the young miko, with a “noble mark” on her temple, same with his Lord.

  
His golden hues, reflects the beauty that was incomparable in the Western Land and maybe beyond. She took a step to close the distance and lift her hands to touch his cheeks as she smiles.

“Sesshoumaru-sama”


	2. The Day when she said "No...."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kagome and Inuyasha heard the slower version Sesshoumaru’s tongue twister (ahem..proposal) to Rin.  
The couple was overwhelmed when she told her response in a unexpected manner. How the Lord Sesshoumaru response? 
> 
> I do not own Inuyasha and other related characters...

A fine spring weather has been cast off over a small village near a forest. One of those days, to do perfectly a task that was not meant to do by anyone during that period–LAUNDRY.

Men saw this task as simply washing clothes. But women, with added sharing gossips, secrets and other things that can talked about, can “lighten up” this task.

One particularly woman, was adapted to this, looking forward with her friend to do the same. Her now called husband, was nearby sensing the surroundings and waiting for her. A woman traveled to his time, miko-in-training, and now his only beloved “bitch”.

An endearment from his understanding and origins that bestowed only to the ones they truly loved and adored. But for her, even explained by his husband’s guardian, she cannot swayed her mind on the word was used in her time. She insists that term will be spoken only with them, but often heard during their love-making. And other than, she was only called…

“Kagome!” he said loudly. As he lay down the pile of dirty clothes near the riverbank. His beloved, along with their demon-slaying friend walking on their reserved spot to do their laundry. The hanyou climbed a tree nearby, his strong sense of smell catches the soapy scent. He doesn’t like it.

“We went to his father’s” Sango said low , with her left hand raised somehow looking she was whispering to Kagome’s ear.

“Inuyasha?, nope that goofball is thinking about something"

But Kagome realized also that Sango is somehow right. She did forget how InuYasha look to his father that he never meet. She was told by Myoga, a Flea Demon, acting as a guardian to Inuyasha as part of the previous Inu Taisho’s last will.

The Flea Demon shared stories of heroic and mischievous adventures of his Lord. He was happy to see his ward’s attention, so innocent young pup. He always said that Inuyasha he is much like his father, carefree and stands for what he does, even gaining a disapproval from his eldest son.

“Then, what?” hearing her concern on those words. Kagome continue washing the clothes. She promised InuYasha, she will never tell anyone Sesshoumaru’s proposal to Rin until the girl decides.

Inuyasha jumps in front of the two and unsheathed his Tessaiga.

Silver rings flew and become bigger then Tessaiga swayed some and yet two rings pass the hanyou.

“Damnit”

Inuyasha vision went to the source of unfamiliar voice.

“MY WIVES…bearer of my children” the Pig-demon said. As he was assuring his bewitched women in open arms.

“Pigshit! You again?” Has the hanyou raised his sword in midair , a command was heard.

“SIT!”

His face kissing the ground,

“You will not attack my beloved” she said

“Kagome?” he mumbled on the ground. He lift his head slightly and saw the Kagome and Sango wore a silver loop on their heads.

Shippou and Rin, was also near the River. The child fox demon, helping Kagome on her laundry. He saw Rin drying herbs for medicinal purposes, outside Kaede’s hut and asked her if she wants to come along. She happily agrees. 

“Come my wives, come to your beloved Master” he cooed.

Shippou was shocked, his mouthed open wide as the girl comes closer to the Pig-demon.

“_such a bad timing, Inuyasha …you are roasted” _ A dilemma that makes the child fox-demon looking he slightly pulling his hair.

Sango and Kagome immediately hugging the pig-demon and stare it seems they want it for themselves. The Pig -demon took their action as shield for himself. He knew the hanyou won’t hurt these women and the girl.

Rin on the other hand, knelt beside them and started picking flowers.

“He doesn’t want that” Sango said irritably.

Rin look the Pig-demon blankly and then lay down the flowers gently. She walked farther and went back to picking flowers on the riverbank.

“You will be my wife” , pointing a finger to the girl. He picked something, somehow he cannot explained. Among he bewitched, this young girl was different, his instinct told him so.

“Don’t worry, you are still my concubines and bear my children” smilling and reassuring again his bewitched women.

“Arigato, Master” Kagome and Sango said in unison. Giggling and still hugging the demon. As bearing the Pig -demon’s children as same as attaining their dreams.

Rin just nod and said gloomy “Hai Master”

Inuyasha cannot believe what he saw. Kagome and Sango hugging the oily demon. He saw Shippou running towards to him with the Monk. The child fox demon called the Monk for help who was with Kaede while taking care of his children.

The monk was pissed off, seeing Sango giggling to an ugly Pig-demon. He noticed the Silver tiara on women and to the girl picking flowers.

“Inuyasha, you should do something quick or else” glancing below to the hanyou. He did not wait to finish his sentence.

“Do you think, am forgetting _he_ will visit her today” Inuyasha said as he was standing up and holding his Tessaiga.

A sharp glance, pause his action. Then, his face lay flat on the ground again

The monk felt sorry to the hanyou , he pull a holy script. Then he felt an ominous aura, this _one _that landed in front of him. He needs more than the holy script to subdue it.

“What’s happening here?” screeching high pitched voice

“You idiot, you cannot tell what you see, they were in control. We must remove fi..” interrupted by a command. Then his face finds the ground again.

“Sit, I said SIT” she yelled.

The Dog-demon Lord, bare his eyes to the girl unharmed picking flowers. Then to the Pig-demon.

“Sesshoumaru-sama?” toad-demon asking what to do

Hearing his name, Rin stand up walking to the Demon Lord.

“Where are you going, chosen wife” he said. He was not able to grab her right arm, as the two women stop him due to jealousy.

"You are forgetting am right here, Master" Sango said with a pouting lips.

_“Chosen Wife?” _Rin?

Those brown eyes stares him blankly and shifted with slight anger

“This Pig-demon claims me as his wife. He did not know who is my dearest” saying with a hint of sadness

_“Dearest” _

He snipped and a swing of bakusaiga released a ray of enormous aura. The Pig-demon jumps to his safety. Unfortunately, he lose his control over the silver loops. The women went back to their senses and realized how ugly the Pig demon. They both pushed him away.

“Inuyasha, You just lying there. Do something!" Kagome cried.

The hanyou quick to his action, lands his fist to the Pig-demon and the Monk put a holy script and cite an incantation.

The Lord Dog-demon stares down to the girl and removed the Tiara.

“What happen?” Rin asked. Touching her head, as she start to realized something.

“You brat, you were saved again. That Pig-demon” pointing to now a battered youkai.

Remembering what she said, both hands touching her cheeks. Her face instantly turns red as she realized what she has said. She started to run off in the forest away from him.

The hanyou release a small chuckle.

The Dog-demon stares his hanyou brother and turn his back to follow the girl. The toad-demon grabs his mokomoko to clung on

Instantly he was there, behind the girl. Muttering to herself.

“Rin”

Aware of her answer, but he wants to hear it again. He knelt, face to face with her. Then silence followed.

It only took a moment for the young girl, that specific moment, what his Lord wanted to know without even asking.She needs the courage to say it, to his retainers the Lord of the Western Lands also known for his patience. He does not wait.

She was seem focused only hearing her heartbeat. She need to say it.

“No, I do not want…”

He saw it on her brown eyes with honesty.His golden hues were covered by his bangs, he action instantly covers his disappointment. He assumed Rin adores him more than Jaken, as he saw her overwhelmed and yet happy on his proposal. An answer was expected to hear, but those words does not fit.

“_Dearest” _echoed on his mind.

While Jaken, cannot believe what he just heard and stared dumbfounded waiting for his Lord’s reaction

“I do not understand. _He refused Lord Sesshoumaru?...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the late update.. Such an unfortunate event happen and am now currently re-doing my works while saving up for another computer...
> 
> Don't worry my future readers, got a back-up file from my memory...
> 
> For the audio drama (that planted an inspiration and many "what-if" scenarios into my brain), you can look it in Youtube and it was 5-part audio clip.
> 
> Feel free to post your questions, comments and supports..
> 
> Email: iama.l.cober@gmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for my dear friend, Casie for pointing me to "legit" transcribing site. Now, I can support my writings which I love.
> 
> Don't worry for my future readers, I guaranteed this will be a long story. This series has already a full prequel but waiting for the right chapter to be posted. As it will spoil the fun and "run" of the story (you what I mean, right?)


End file.
